Does Heaven Have Visiting hours- Death Note- MattXMello
by princessofsouls14
Summary: This is MattXMello story of how even though they are both in heaven they still can not find each other and just how long will it be till they confess! (Yaoi dont like dont read) Also including some inserts of the Worlds Greatest Dectective whilst up in heaven. Rated M for swearing (mainly from our chocolate lover)
1. Chapter 1

**Does Heaven Have Visiting Hours-**

**A Death Note Special!**

Prologue:

Let's take a look into how the World's greatest detective and two of his apprentices are doing in their strange new world: Heaven.

Mellos Pov:

I woke up with a jolt. As soon as my eyes opened bright light filled my vision and I felt an odd sense of peace. I didn't like it one bit. The light was making me hazy but I forced myself to stand and I was surprised to see that I was in fact standing on a white paved path. All around me were colourful buildings of all sizes; you name the colour it was there. A dizzying mess of buildings that looked like someone had puked up the rainbow onto them. Damn the colours are making me feel light head. I turn away quickly and look ahead of me and see nothing but clouds, and I soon realised the buzzing that had been in my ears since I awoke was actually the sound of singing. A chorus of angel like voices all rejoicing in merry songs of love and praise. Shit I can't stay here this is too happy and heaven like. Wait heaven like?

It only then sunk in that I was probably dead. That or someone was playing a sick joke on me. Was Matt pulling a prank on me? No he couldn't pull of something like that he…is dead. No. I sigh and shake my head deciding to walk ahead down the pale road. It felt like I had been walking for days on end, yet surpisingly I was not tired and my feet did not hurt. No pain. It was odd I admit that. Anyway after walking for what seemed like ages I came across something sparkling besides yet another colourful house. (I swear those houses were following me.) Kneeling down I peered down at the sparkling thing. It was a pool of what looked like plain water; hesitantly I reached out and touched the surface making it ripple. As soon as I did that bright light filled my eyes, numbed my brain and I passed out.

When I awoke again I was in an alleyway, dust was everywhere and a realised with horror that this place was familiar to me. Horribly familiar. I quickly stood up and rushed forwards down the road, retracing my steps from previous times in my life when I walked this road… Then there in front of me was a truck, smashed into a building. Oil, bricks and glass were everywhere accompanied by hot red and orange flames engulfing the truck bit by bit. It can't be! I was beginning to shake as my feet acted without my permission, forcing me nearer to the truck, nearer and nearer until I could see inside the window by the driver's seat. I wish I hadn't looked now my fears are true… I saw lying on the dashboard eyes open and dark…dead… I saw…Myself. I knew it. I'm dead, and our supposed God wanted to show me how I died. Wanted me to remember?! Why Why Why! I began shouting, turning away from my lifeless body only to start running again. Horror and shock gave me energy and the insensitive to run. I ran and ran and ran…

Matts Pov

I opened my eyes and I could see pale clouds and sunlight overhead. Why can I see sunlight? Why can I see clouds? There's no way I'm alive?! Why am I alive? I felt that bullet tear through my heart and everything went black. That day…I risked my life for Mello and his crazy plan…Mello? I can't even remember what his face looks like my mind is so foggy. I stand up shakily and look around still in disbelief that I'm alive. It can't be surely I'm in hell if anything. Around me all I see are tall buildings basking in the bright sunlight, and bright gardens with beautiful flowers. I'm so confused… Where is everyone? Where am I? So many questions exploded through my mind, and I couldn't answer even one of them. Seeing no other solution to this madness then to keep walking, I turn to the path that is beside me and I walk and walk. I wonder who else has walked these paths, which lives in the surrounding houses. I begin to reach the end of the current path and see that it splits off into three other roads. One read: Past, another read: present and the final read: Future

Which one should I take? If they truly led to the Past, Present and Future where abouts in those times would I go? Or would I be frozen and it was all a trick after all in this hell? I run a hand through my hair and decide to take the path marked The Past. I mean I don't really have a bad past so hopefully if it's my past I will be okay? Right? My thoughts were kind of scrambled but I had made my mind up to take the first path, and that's exactly what I did. I pushed aside the fear clawing its way into my soul and started walking slowly down my chosen road. As soon as I was five steps or so down the street I heard a whooshing sound and the area, the world behind me disappears and turns to a mirror. I looked into it only seeing myself for a moment before the surface began to get blurry, distorting my image and turning it into another.

Flashback:

"Hey Matt did you do it?" Mello asks staring at his red-headed companion. They both looked about 10 years old and were still in Whammy's house. "Sure did Mells! All the chocolate is hidden" Matt giggles a bit and adjusts the goggles (that were far too big) around his neck. "Did Roger see you?" "Nope! He's in his office" Mello nods pleased with Matts work. "Great we can go retrieve them when Roger leaves for work." "Oh…" Mello frowns at his friend and fiddles with the black studded yet still plain belt on his trousers. "Why did you say oh?" "Well I thought we could get them now" "And get caught?" "No but if we don't get them now they will melt" Mellos eyes widen and he hisses grabbing Matts shoulder roughly despite being so young. "Where are they?" "Outside…" "MATT!"

End of flashback

Matts Pov stepped back as the memory fades and becomes a still mirror image again. So that was us when we were younger huh? I hardly remember, it felt good to see something nice for once. I turn to continue walking down the road, my footsteps light after seeing a memory that I had a feeling Mello would remember better than me. Mello… Urgh I miss him. Sure he's an ass at times and very stroppy and jealous and chocolate obsessed…I'm getting off track…but he's my best friend and if I'm in this hell I will find a way to get back to him I swear on it!

Mellos Pov

I can't run anymore. I'm not even tired but I know I'm lost and—Matt! Matt! Is it really him? It can't be! But I can see him! Matt! Why can't he hear me?! Matt Matt Matt… I need you… I run up to where I can see my best. He looks like he's just walking down the same road! I try to calm my nerves and expression. But he's dead... I know! I ignore that fact and follow him until BAM I hit…the air?! What the hell is going on! I try to follow him again and I can't something is blocking my way to him. Matt… So close and now… I let out a heavy sigh and watch as he disappears from my view… Probably forever. Screw this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Matts POV

How long have I been walking? This road is endless and I've seen nothing since that one flashback. That one memory. I shake my head and continue walking since it's all I can do, there's still no sign of Mells. Maybe he died after all and I got given another chance. No stop thinking like that he's here I can tell. There is nothing but white surrounding me; pale low down clouds which is odd I admit but then again nothing has been exactly normal here it's almost like this isn't the earth after all…

Matt! Matt!

I spin around goggle flying out in front of me because I moved so fast. I can hear Mello, his voice, he's calling me.

Matt! Matt!

Where is he?! My mind is a scrambled panicked mess and I desperately run I circles looking all over for my blonde haired friend. To no avail I can only hear him, I can't see him. Damn it. Just keep looking, I tell myself and that's exactly what I do, I run and run, look and look. Search and search for that chocolate-lover. Where is he?! Why can I he—There he is! Now I can see him right in front of me all I have to do is walk to him. I wave my hands wildly trying to get his attention and rush up to him kneeling down. Mells? He's not looking at me, in fact he's looking…through me?! Mello! Mello! Michael! I yell his real name in a desperate attempt to get him to look at me. See me. Hear me. But he can't, it's as if I am a ghost. I sigh and reach out to touch him and I watch in horror as my hand goes right through him! Is he dead?! No am I dead?! What is going on?!

He's talking again. Mello. I've been sat here for what seems like forever, just sat next to my best friend although I can't talk to him. I felt like I couldn't leave him even though he can't see me so here I still am. Sat on the crystal white paving, watching the other male. He keeps saying my name and words like 'burning' 'dead' and 'hell' I have no idea what he's talking about or what has gotten him so frantic and almost soulless. I close my eyes for a moment and as soon as I close them he speaks yet again but this time I can't believe what he saying… He said I love you…I love you Mail…Come back! No. he's joking surely? I open my eyes and glance at him getting a shock. He's smiling! My stubborn grumpy and fierce best friend is smiling, and he just admitted that he loves me… What kind of twisted fate is this?!

**L's POV**

So this is heaven? I admit it's not as flashy as I imagined, although I do quite like the colours on the buildings. Rainbows to be more precise. It's nothing like earth, well nearly, heaven still has buildings. Lots of them too. Anyway I've been here a while and I have been informed that although it is sad, both Matt and Mello are in heaven. I didn't expect that they would both die ah…so easily but then again they were dealing with not only Kira but the Japanese Police. It was fate I suppose but I don't believe in that. Like love at first sight I don't believe in that either. Not that it's a bad idea but it should remain an idea, you can't fall in love with some at first sight…

Your still here? Oh well I'm not doing anything I'm relaxing something I couldn't do back on earth. Okay I lied. I am doing something, I'm watching over both Matt and Mello as it seems they haven't found each other yet which is funny considering before they were practically joined at the hip. Matt is watching an image of Mello; I think he thinks it's actually him. He is too nice for his own good, just sitting there like a loyal dog. 89% Loyal. It's almost cruel but heaven can sometimes deceive the mind so that it see what it wants to see, as is the case with Matt and Mello…

**Mellos POV**

Why did he walk away? That idiot doesn't he want to…to even be near me?! FUCK YOU THEN! Idiot! I fell myself falling to my knees, mouth open in a silent scream as the pain racks through my heart. My veins are on fire and I'm so tired of missing him. Missing him when he should be by my side especially now. Fuck this, fuck it all! I glare angrily down at the pavement in silent rage… In my mind I can see him. That stupid red-headed gamer, standing there grinning, cigarette in hand. He has such a beautiful smile… Matt…Matt it burns…It burns… Your death was too much for me…Matt…I love you, I LOVE YOU MAIL! He can't hear me. My thoughts darken and even in my mind his image is now torn and is burning black… yet I'm smiling…

**Matts POV**

What am I doing? I'm just sat here listening to Mello talk. But it's not Mello it can't be because my hand goes right through him…Maybe it's a hologram? Or my mind trying to be cruel… Both probably. I let out a heavy sigh and stand getting to my feet, the moment I stand 'Mello' disappears and I'm left looking at a card. It's an image again but an image of a card. It's a blue card with a zebra on the front saying 'I'm black and white striped and your white and black striped but…' The image ripples and the card is open so I can see that inside it says 'We match.' I feel a smile twitching at the corners of my lips. I remember this card; Mello got it for me on Valentine's Day two years ago. He insisted it was just for fun and we were just friends. He said that but something magical happened after that. I remember it only happened that once but it was amazing, electric and I had never felt so alive… We kissed. Short but sweet, I remember grinning at him when he pulled away red-faced. Ah it was then that he stated that we were just friends. Mello. Yep I'm definitely smiling…

If that image was a vision of Mello recently then he does love me…And know what? I love him too. I was by his side since we were six years old in Whammy's house till the day I got shot… But I'm back now! Right let's find him. With that said I turn and continue down the never ending road into the 'Past.'


End file.
